


Dead Men Walking

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Hurt, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: And maybe it was the blood loss or the inevitable death they were both facing or just some primal, desperate need to offer some kind of comfort - to himself or Kokichi, he had no idea - in those last moments.He didn’t know what compelled him to do it. He didn’t think about how stupid it was, pressing his lips against the poison-leaking wound, Kokichi’s feverish skin tasting like blood and sweat.It’s not like any of it mattered anyway. With Kokichi’s death and subsequent trial quickly approaching he probably didn’t have more than twelve hours left to live. He was a dead man walking anyway. They both were.





	Dead Men Walking

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sad/dying kisses' on Tumblr.

To Kokichi’s credit, he only hissed sharply when Kaito accidentally brushed against the wound in his arm, blood still oozing out of it and marking his arm with a striking shade of pink. 

 

“Oh shit,” Kaito’s horrified gaze flickered to Kokichi’s face and then back to the wound, his hands hovering above the pale skin, desperate to bring some kind of comfort but unable to do so. “S-sorry.”

 

“Isn’t Momota-chan gonna kiss my boo-boo better?” Asked Kokichi with an audible pout in his voice, the grimace of pain fading from his face for a second, his usual cocky expression smoothing his features. It looked a bit strained around the edges but he still did a fairly good show of masking the pain he was undeniably feeling. “How cruel!”

 

And maybe it was the blood loss or the inevitable death they were both facing or just some primal, desperate need to offer some kind of comfort - to himself or Kokichi, he had no idea - in those last moments.

 

He didn’t know what compelled him to do it. He didn’t think about how stupid it was, pressing his lips against the poison-leaking wound, Kokichi’s feverish skin tasting like blood and sweat. 

 

It’s not like any of it mattered anyway. With Kokichi’s death and subsequent trial quickly approaching he probably didn’t have more than twelve hours left to live. He was a dead man walking anyway. They both were. 

 

So when he pressed his lips next to the wound he didn’t think about how wrong it felt, simply clinging to this childish and naive idea that through this simple gesture he could somehow soothe the pain. 

 

The kiss didn’t last long, it was hard to say whether it was even possible to call it a kiss, but it was yet another thing that in the grand scheme of things meant absolutely nothing. 

 

When he finally pulled away and raised his eyes Kokichi was looking at him incredulously, brows pulled in a frown, and Kaito almost laughed, amazed that he managed to get a reaction like this one out of someone like the Ultimate Supreme Leader. 

 

Kokichi cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Momota-chan is really dumb, isn’t he?” He mused loudly, crossing his arms over his chest, his hands trembling violently.

 

Kaito chuckled quietly, his laughter transforming into a coughing fit halfway through, coughs wracking through his body and leaving him spilling blood all over his hands when he raised them instinctively to cover his mouth. 

 

The whole time Kokichi simply watched. He didn’t even twitch when some of the blood ended up hitting his cheek from how close they were standing. They were both too used to the sight and smell and feeling of blood to treat it as anything other than an inconvenience. 

 

“Heh,” Kaito laughed breathlessly when he finally caught his breath. “Yeah, I think I really am.”

 

Kokichi studied him for a second, his expression unreadable and Kaito squirmed under the weight of his gaze, suddenly uncomfortable with being regarded with this kind of scrutiny.

 

But then Kokichi shook his head as if dismissing some ridiculous idea that must have crossed his mind and pulled away from him, his gaze slowly drifting to the hydraulic press as he took a shaky step in that direction.

 

“It’s time,” he said simply and all Kaito managed was a weak ‘yeah’ in response as he hurried to help him onto the press. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even though it's not a very happy piece, haha.


End file.
